


Untitled Mary Sue Orgy

by admiralandrea



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Northern Exposure, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mistress, Multi, Orgy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Four way between Nick Stokes, Joel Fleischman, Don Eppes and Mandi Sue





	Untitled Mary Sue Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from 2006

Mandi Sue rested back on the pile of pillows behind her and smiled in wicked anticipation. Kneeling at the foot of her huge, custom-made, bed were three naked men. Well, almost naked. One wore thigh holsters, another a strategically placed gift bow in a tasteful red and gold color, the third had a leather band around one wrist. And all three wore hand-tooled leather collars, each with a tag engraved with their name.

Mandi Sue toyed idly with the coiled whip beside her right hand as she contemplated who was going to do what.

"You," she flicked the whip out to the first man, making him hiss as she struck a pert nipple. "You can crawl up here and feed me the cheesecake."

Obediently, Nick Stokes crawled to the head of the bed and picked up the dish of cheesecake from the nightstand. "Um, mistress, what about a spoon?" he asked timidly.

"A spoon?" Mandi Sue's voice dripped scorn as she looked at Nick. "Who needs a spoon?" she asked rhetorically.

Nick bowed his head and blushed bright red. "Yes ma'am," he said contritely, dipping his fingers into the gooey confection.

Satisfied, Mandi Sue opened her mouth to suck in Nick's fingers, humming in appreciation at the taste. She licked Nick's fingers thoroughly, not wanting to waste any of the delicious dessert, then released them with a pop.

Looking down at the two men still kneeling at the foot of the bed, waiting obediently for orders, Mandi Sue hummed in delighted pleasure. She ran her hand down her chest, enjoying the feeling of the red satin baby doll she wore, before parting her legs and teasing herself with one finger.

With the other hand, she picked up the whip and flicked it at the other two men in turn. "Don, start sucking the toes on my left foot, Joel you take the right," she instructed. 

As one, the two men chorused, "Yes, mistress," then climbed onto the bed and crawled up it to where Mandi Sue flexed her feet at them. Satisfied they were obeying, she turned back to where Nick waited and accepted another mouthful of cheesecake from his fingers.

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were slurps and hums of appreciation, as Mandi Sue enjoyed dessert and the two men paying homage to her beautiful, shapely legs.

When they reached her thighs, the whip flicked out again. "Stroke each other, boys," she ordered them, smiling in satisfaction when they obediently reached out to grasp the other's cock and begin stroking. There was something very delicious about watching two almost-identical men pleasuring each other, she decided.

Turning her head back to Nick, Mandi Sue smiled lasciviously. "Come here," she beckoned and Nick obediently shuffled closer to the bed. Mandi Sue ran her fingers through the soft hair she had insisted that Nick had to grow out, then pulled him forward into a kiss, devouring his mouth the same way she had the cheesecake he had fed her.  
Breaking the kiss, Mandi Sue looked down at the two men lying on the bed. They were wrapped up in their mutual masturbation and had forgotten they were supposed to be pleasuring her too.

"Eat me," she commanded. The whip landed much harder this time, leaving identical red stripes on the two men's asses.

Both moaned at the sensation, before turning to push Mandi Sue's baby doll up to reveal her smoothly shaved groin and bending to start licking and mouthing the soft skin there. Mandi Sue arched her back in pleasure as they caressed her most intimate places. 

Reaching out, she pulled Nick forward. "Touch me," she ordered and he moaned agreement as he began to stroke her through the silk, gently rubbing her nipples to hardness. 

Mandi Sue moaned as her body throbbed with pleasure. Having three men at her constant command was a wonderful sin and she enjoyed it thoroughly. With all three men paying attention to her, doing everything they could to make her happy, it didn't take long before she was throwing her head back and screaming, as she came long and hard, lost in the delights of orgasm.

The three men were well trained and knew how to bring her through the pleasure with tender care, even though they were all close to the edge themselves, from the sight of their Mistress so lost in the sensations they had evoked in her.

Finally, Mandi Sue lay limp and breathless on the bed, passion spent. Her three slaves continued to wait for further instructions and she eventually roused enough to speak.

"Good work, boys," she told them, smiling widely at them. They all smiled back, eager to please her further and hopeful of their own release. "Don, you may fuck Joel, who will also suck Nick," Mandi Sue instructed.

"Yes, Mistress," the three men said in unison, Don reaching out to help Nick onto the bed, while Joel collected supplies from one of the nightstand drawers.

Mandi Sue curled up amongst the pillows, moving to where she would have a good view, but wouldn't disturb the action. As the three men positioned themselves, she reached under a pillow for a large red vibrator. The sight of the three men preparing to have sex together was making her wet in anticipation, despite the orgasm she had already experienced.

Nick knelt in the middle of the bed, cock dripping pre come and watched as Don positioned Joel to his satisfaction. Joel was on his hands and knees, with Don knelt between his legs. Don looked up at Nick, who nodded, knowing without words that he was to wait for Don to penetrate Joel, before allowing Joel to start sucking his cock.

Don slicked himself with lube, then parted Joel’s ass cheeks. He shoved forward into the waiting hole, which was already loose and slick, as Mandi Sue insisted they always came to her prepared for anything. As Don’s cock slid into Joel’s ass, they both moaned, enjoying the sensations. Nick watched eagerly, anxious for his chance to fill Joel’s mouth with his throbbing cock. The three of them had forgotten the presence of their mistress for the moment, each of them intent on their own need to come.

When Don was fully embedded in Joel’s ass, he nodded at Nick, who took the signal to move forward and slide his cock between Joel’s parted lips, groaning as slick heat engulfed his needy flesh. 

The three of them immediately started a well-practiced routine of thrust and retreat, familiar with this arrangement of their bodies, as it was one of Mandi Sue’s favorite combinations. Soon, they were all grunting and moaning as they worked towards climax, Don reaching to stroke Joel’s cock as he continued to slide in and out of the other man’s ass.

Mandi Sue watched them intently, working her vibrator in and out, as she bit her lip in excited pleasure. There was something just so hot about watching her three men together like this, slaves to their lust. All she needed was a little something extra to drive them all over the edge, herself included.

Picking up the whip, which she had discarded earlier, Mandi Sue upped the pace of her strokes with her vibrator with one hand, while stroking the whip over the bodies of all three men. It was exactly what they all needed and Mandi Sue looked on in satisfaction as first Nick, then Joel and finally, Don all came, bodies shaking and trembling as they did so. Dropping the whip as she lost co-ordination, Mandi Sue joined them in orgasm, moaning as she eased the vibrator free of her body and lay exhausted and spent amongst the pillows.

After several minutes of heavy breathing gradually returning to normal, the three men rearranged themselves, Mandi Sue happy to allow them to hold her and each other during their post-coital recovery. Covering themselves in the satin sheets, the four of them drifted into blissful slumber tangled together in the afterglow.


End file.
